1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for detecting double-feed of paper in a paper handling machine, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for detecting double-feed of paper to prevent banking accidents or jam in a paper handling machine for handling paper, for example, currency note, where sheets of currency note are not separated by a sheet separating means and thus plural sheets are double fed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A paper handling machine is a machine for handling or carrying currency note or paper.
For example, there are automatic teller machines (ATMs) for depositing or dispensing the currency note at a cash corner, printers for printing transaction particulars on paper, copying machines for conveniently and quickly copying documents or papers of a user onto plural sheets of paper stacked on a cartridge, and the like.
The paper handling machine generally includes a pickup roller for separating the paper sheet by sheet in a stacking space of paper and a feeding means (such as a belt or a feeding roller, for feeding a sheet of paper).
If two or more sheets of overlapped paper are fed in the paper handling machine, jam happens in the machine, which causes an error to occur in a paper handling processor of the paper handling machine that is optimized for the case where a sheet of paper is fed at a certain interval.
In particular, if the ATM feeds the overlapped currency note to dispense more money to a customer, the banking accident may occur.
In addition, when jam or error occurs in the paper handling machine, the paper handling machine has to be shut down and maintained by a manager, which causes an efficiency of the machine to remarkably deteriorate.